1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor component, and more particularly, to a semiconductor component in which a stack has both lateral and vertical semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
III-V compound semiconductors such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs), Gallium Nitride (GaN) are increasingly being provided, in that the devices made therefrom like high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) are known possessing special characteristics e.g., in high-power performance, different from conventional silicon-based semiconductors.
Unlike the design rule of silicon-based semiconductor device, the formation of the conductive channel of a III-V compound semiconductor device applies the difference between the band gaps of the respective layers in the devices. Due to the band gaps vary among the layers, a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is formed at the interface of these layers. The 2DEG serves as a conductive channel, as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,987 and 6,849,882. In this regard, a lateral semiconductor device, which the source, drain, and gate electrodes therein are positioned on the same side of the semiconductor device, is now the only form provided in such III-V compound-based semiconductor devices.
On the other hand, a semiconductor component, in which two or more semiconductor devices are stacked and packaged, has become increasingly popular so as to improve the performance and packaging area thereof. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor component which accommodates both lateral semiconductor device and vertical semiconductor device in the stacked semiconductor devices.